Miserable At Best
by Stheffie-Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Ron Weasley sabe que sin Hermione Granger lo mejor que puede ser es ser miserable.


_**¡Hola!**_

_**Este es mi primer intento de Dramione, espero les guste, está inspirado en la canción de "Miserable At Best" de Mayday Parade. Les recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen el fic. Le da otro aire. :D**_

_**Esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Ron Weasley, que no es mi personaje favorito para nada, por lo que me costó un poco escribir lo que el sentía.**_

_**Este One-Shot es una pequeña alucinación que tuve, un dia cuando me dirigía hacia el trabajo escuchando música y apretujada entre mucha gente con un gran calor. **_

_**Espero hacerle un poco de justicia a esta pareja imposible, ya que ¡la amo! Me leído millones de Dramiones antes de atreverme a escribir este pequeño one-shot.**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir excepto el disclaimer, nos leemos en la parte de abajo. ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo mágico son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la canción que inspiro el one-shot es "Miserable At Best" de Mayday Parade y tampoco me pertece.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Stheffie (Antes conocida como Andie-CullenSmythe)**_

* * *

"_**Miserable At Best"**_

Ron Weasley podía ser muchas cosas, menos despistado. Luego de la batalla final y empezar su relacion con Hermione Granger, Ron penso que su vida estaba como deberia ser, la chica a la que amaba estaba con el, el lado bueno habia vencido por fin a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado e incluso entraria a la Academia de Aurores para cumplir su sueño de toda la vida.

Pero cuando toco ir al juicio de los Malfoy y se percato de la intensa mirada que el menor de ellos le mandaba a la chica que estaba a su lado y sentia como ella se tensaba cuando estaban a punto de dar el veredicto de Draco, al igual que su suspiro de alivio no le paso desapercibido cuando encontraron al chico "No Culpable." Se dio cuenta que, talvez, no todo saldria como el lo habia esperado.

Luego de eso Hermione volvio a ser la misma de siempre, lo trataba con amor pero no un amor de pareja como el se lo imaginaba, parecian los antiguos amigos que habian sido durante todo ese tiempo Hogwarts, solamente que ahora se tomaban de las manos e intercambiaban algunos besos, asi que dejo las inseguridades a un lado y se dedico a disfrutar su vida.

Pero las dudas volvieron luego de que Hermione terminara sus estudios de Leyes Magicas y empezara a trabajar para el Departamento de Regulacion de Criaturas Magicas, sabia que algo extraño le sucedia a la chica, estaba distante y extraña, casi no se veian por que ella siempre estaba trabajando.

Llevaban cinco años de relacion ya y Ron atribuia ese alejamiento a que talvez estaban llegando a la rutina, asi que preparo una escapada romantica y estaba listo para lanzarle la pregunta que definiria sus vidas para siempre.

El dia que fue a visitarla al Ministerio para contarle sobre sus planes, vio a Draco Malfoy salir como una furia de la oficina de su novia, su sorpresa aumento cuando se percato que Malfoy ni se habia dado cuenta de su presencia, a pesar de que casi lo tira por chocarse. El rubio iba en serio molesto.

Cuando entro a la oficina de Hermione la encontro sentada en su escritorio, con las manos en su rostro como seña de frustracion, se sintio incomodo en no haber tocado su puerta primero, asi que, apesar de que habia abierto la puerta, toco dos veces y pregunto:

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Hermione rapidamente se limpio una lagrimas traicioneras que apenas estabas saliendo de sus ojos para que su novio no se diera cuenta que estaba llorando, pero Ron sabia y se dio cuenta de este gesto, lo ignoro para que ella no se sintiera incomoda.

"¿Estas bien Mione?" Le pregunto en un tono de lo mas tierno y por alguna razon los hombros de Hermione se hundieron en su asiento. Y Ron sabia que algo malo vendria.

"No Ron, no estoy bien" le respondio Hermione con una voz apagada, lista para rendirse a lo inevitable. "Debemos hablar, tengo que hablar contigo y debe ser ahora no puedo retrasarlo mas" ahora Hermione sollozaba y su voz rota le habia encogido su corazon.

"¿Tiene que ver por qué el hurón salió enfadado de tu oficina?" Le pregunto Ron, sospechando lo que ella queria decirle.

"¿Lo viste? ¿Te dijo algo?" Ahora la voz de Hermione sonaba alarmada.

"Lo vi si, el no me vio y por eso no me dijo nada, ¿qué tienes para decirme Hermione?"

Hermione titubeo, estaba nerviosa, pero luego una sonrisa se expandio por su rostro, un buen recuerdo, intuyo Ron, y lo vio a los ojos y apesar de que en ellos vio tristeza y a pesar de que su mente quería creer que era un recuerdo en el que él estaba incluido, su corazón le decía que no se hiciera ilusiones, que él no estaba más en sus recuerdos. Ahí fue cuando supo lo que Hermione quería decirle y él no quería escucharlo.

"No" dijo tajante, "No me digas nada, se lo que quieres decir y no quiero escucharte"

"Ron, por favor" la voz suplicante de Hermione le llegaba lejos, no la escuchaba, el dolor lo estaba adormeciendo, lo sabía, el hurón tenía la culpa, siempre lo había sabido pero no quería aceptarlo, él la alejo de su lado.

El pelirrojo quería destruirlo, quería que ella lo olvidara y se quedara con él, Hermione era suya, no del rubio, pero a pesar de él saberlo ella no lo sabía, el haría que ella se diera cuenta, que lo extrañara, que sintiera esa pena, ese dolor que el sentía en ese instante. Porque él ya no podía más, tenía un dolor intenso en el corazón y una rabia que invadía su cuerpo, centímetro por centímetro.

Y solo veía una víctima.

Un rostro.

Draco Malfoy.

(OoOoOoO)

Sabía que la vería, no podía faltar, era el baile anual a celebración de la derrota a Voldemort en la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Desde que habían terminado no la había visto, a pesar de que pasaba horas pensando en ella, ¿lo extrañaría? ¿Querría volver con él? ¿Se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido?

Llevaba días sin poder dormir, recordaba cada día que había pasado con ella, esos gloriosos días en los que nunca se imaginó que su futuro no sería juntos. Y no dormía, porque esos recuerdos se veían manchados por imágenes de ella con el Huron albino, tomados de la mano, besándose y con el compartiendo su vida con ella. _Su destino_.

Entonces la vio entrar, con ese hermoso vestido azul cielo, celeste bebé, pura seda, como diosa griega, la misma afrodita en tierra, y lo más importante sola. Su corazón se detuvo un momento y cuando vio que ella se encaminaba hacia donde él estaba, con esa hermosa sonrisa en su bello rostro enmarcado con sus característicos rizos, pero estilizados de una manera en la que parecía una estrella de los años 50 con una mezcla mítica típica de la mitología griega.

_Simplemente Perfecta._

Ella llego a donde él se encontraba con el resto de sus amigos y hablo con ellos, incluso un poco con el pelirrojo, pero su mirada se perdía por momentos, escudriñando el salón, viendo un punto en específico y luego lanzar una medio sonrisa y volver con ellos como si nada de lo que acababa de suceder hubiera ocurrido, como si solamente estaba en la imaginación de Ron.

Lo mejor de la noche fue cuando tuvo el valor de invitarla a bailar y ella acepto. Con una sonrisa se acercaron a la pista de baile, ella coloco su brazo en el hombro del pelirrojo y el en la diminuta cintura de la chica, aun guardaba esperanzas, ella volvería con él, él era su destino.

Pero entonces todo se vino abajo, cuando encontró un par de ojos grises acribillándolo con la mirada, sentía incluso las dagas imaginarias que el rubio le enviaba y el intuía el porqué de eso, porque estaba tocando a Hermione. _Su Hermione._

Al terminar la canción ella se separó cuando su asistente la llamo para que pudiera conocer a funcionarios de ministerios extranjeros y el la seguía con su mirada, cada movimiento. Parecía un acosador, pero no le importaba, le haría un altar a esa deidad, haría de todo con tal de que ella regresara con él.

Y sucedió lo que él no creyó que sucedería nunca.

El hurón, el amante de los sangre pura y enemigo de los hijos de muggles, saco a bailar a su ex-novia.

El rubio se acercó a ella, le tendió una mano ceremoniosa y vio la sonrisa de ella, que iluminaba el salón de baile, vio cuando ella lo acepto y fueron a bailar, como Malfoy la tomaba como hace instantes el la había tocado, pero con más delicadeza, rozando cada trozo de piel que podía, deslizando su mano por su espalda en un vaivén casi hipnótico. Y veía las reacciones de ella, ese sonrojo que no había sucedido con él, como tomaba su mano y veía al rubio directamente a los ojos, con ese brillo que hace mucho tiempo no veía cuando lo miraba a él.

Ellos bailaban pero no se percataban que todos los observaban, que eran el centro de atención, todas las conversaciones giraban en torno a ellos ahora, solo existían ellos dos, nadie más en el mundo y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Ella no era de él, ya nunca llevaría el apellido Weasley ni tendrían hermosos hijos pelirrojos con ojos castaños, ni superdotados de inteligencia, porque ya no era su Hermione.

Ahora era la Hermione de Draco Malfoy y a pesar de que le dolía en los más profundo de su corazón aceptar esta verdad, sabía que ella estaría bien, porque por alguna razón que él no llegaba a comprender, él era el Malfoy de Hermione Granger, estaba tatuado en sus cuerpos con tinta invisible pero indeleble, para siempre.

Tardaría en olvidarla, haría lo que estuviera en su poder para lograrlo.

Y aunque podía vivir sin ella, Ron Weasley sabía que sin ella lo mejor que podía ser era ser miserable.

* * *

_**¡Eso es todo amigos!**_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y por favor dejen algunos reviews dejando su opinión, que siempre es gran motivación para una autora de fics, en especial las críticas constructivas. Como nunca he leído los libros, me he basado un poco en la idea que se me ha ido creando en la cabeza de cómo es cada uno de estos personajes, así que espero no haberlos hechos tan lejos de su realidad, aunque no creo haberlos retratados perfectamente tampoco.**_

_**Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida.**_

_**Por cierto antes de despedirme, la última línea del fic, es la última línea del coro de la canción.**_

"_**I can live without you, but without you I´ll be miserable at best"**_

_**Con mucho amor**_

_**Stheffie 3**_


End file.
